


Da, da

by orphan_account



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Da, da

Kamo god je pogledao, nikako nije mogao prepoznati; svi ljudi, pa i one koje je najbolje poznavao, su se promijenili od kada je zadnji put posjetio svoje kraljevstvo. Naravno, njihov izgled je ostao isti, ali njihovo ponašanje, odjevanje i rankovi su se promijenili. Wolfram, iako je ostao skoro isti otkada ga je zadnji put vidio, onda kad se pozdravljao sa njim prije nekoliko godina, ga je najviše šokirao. 

To više nije bio zlatnokosi, brzopleti dječak s kime je on bio zaručen, već je sve više i više po svome ponašanju nalikovao Waltranu. Morao je priznati, svidjelo mu se to odličje dominacije.


End file.
